


Lord of the rings one shots

by Magical_warlock



Series: Lord of the rings [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: So these are basically one shots that I have written for Lord of the rings.





	1. I am here

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine stressing out and Thranduil catching you while being so far away in thought” [Gender neutral] [human reader]

It was a bit nerve-wrecking. Planning a wedding was hard, especially with the king of Mirkwood. Yes, there were planners, countless of people to give the best advice on what to do, what kind of decor there would be, what colour pallete will be used. There were maybe too many people telling you what to do and what to wear.

But that would be something normal if you were his lover. There were many etiquets to be learned and used. That’s normal, completely normal for a ruler. But you were not a royal yet. There would be enough time to just get the stress out of the way.

Would the elves even accept a human royal, someone that dies in an blink of an eyes, someone who would hurt their king because they were gone too fast. Perhaps it would be best to enjoy the time you two had been given. But it never left the back of your head. Thranduil was 6348 years old, someone who already had seen so much, lost so much, endured so much. Your life could be fitten in his life over 500 times if you lived long enough with all these wars, dark creatures and spiders coming from within the forest.

Yet the forest still had it’s beauty. After all, beauty was the best thing to hide the dark under. There was a garden Thranduil had shown you a few times. He was often busy with his work as King, filling out papers, listening to advisors on what to do about the darkness spreading and such. This was a place the elvenking would go to enjoy nature and peace, to rid his thoughts and think.

It was a great deal that he had truste you with it, even if he hadn’t said so in his own words. And most importantly, no one came here other than him. And he wasn’t done with his dressing and he wouldn’t be, or so you were told.

* * *

Time passed and it became clear to you how long you were in the garden after everything was getting more dark, the sun was setting and the last rays of sun shone down. It was beautiful to see, as if it was an painting you were looking at. A painting that had a lot of realism, maybe it was why paintings were so beautiful, because they showed the beauty of life and the best of it.

You were fidgeting with your thumbs and sat down next to a small stream of water. Everything came crashing down. All your thoughts about the future, what would happen and such. 

You ran a hand through your hair and sighed.  **“Hey, are you okay?”**  His voice shocked you and you stood up. “I I am, just a bit nervous about the wedding.” His eyes were looking to something in the distance. “You left in a rush the maids told me, they couldn’t find you so I thought you might have gone here” He paused “Turns out I was right.”

“Will you tell me what truly bothers you, we both know when something is wrong.” You shoulders slumped and you looked down. His gaze was on you, you could feel it. “Is it about our future?” You were silent for a minute.  **“Yes - no - I don’t know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin everything, or, or be a burden, I just - I’m sorry, I’m fine, I’ll be better-”**  Thranduil took your ranting as a chance to come closer to you. To grasp your hand gently and tilting your head slightly upwards.

“ _Seron._ Please, tell me what’s wrong.” His voice calmed you down in a way nothing else could. “I am worried  _melethron_ , there so many things happening with the dark magic this would seem so trivial compared to it.” The two of you began walking a path. Thranduil was a tad worried, it was easily seen on his face. His heart cared a lot for you and if he could he would protect you from the world but that’s not how it works when your soon to be spouse. Especially when they were fighting their battles long before he came into your life. 

“Even if it seems trivial to you, it’s important to talk about it.” His presence was enough for your mouth to start revealing all your thoughts. Would the elves really accept you as leader? Would you have a child with him? Would it be outcasted for being a half-ling? Even if they were of royal descent? Would it live as long as the elves or as the humans? How about the time you two have together, how fast it would pass for him, how long would it be for Thranduil to forget you, you were merely a blink in his lifetime.

“Those are all worries that must’ve been running around your mind for a long time.” He let go and stopped walking, turning to you and slightly lowered himself so his forehead could touch yours. “ _Bereth_ , even I don’t have the answers to everything but what I can tell you is that we can make the most of the time we have, our child will be treated as one of us since they are one of us. Time will tell us what happends my love, it’s up to you wether to seize that.” 

He was strangely talkative, perhaps it only was to calm you down and it worked. A small smile blossomed on your face. You gently combed through his hair, slightly standing on your toes, he was quite long. “Are you expected to go back Thrandruil?” 

“Not for today, my wedding duties have been completed, yours are however waiting.” A groan left your mouth as you moved away from him. “ _Nin mel, if cin are breg then mín tur- post hi dú an mín beleg aur_.” If you weren’t looking, you would have still seen his happy face. Most people wouldn’t notice it since Thranduil is a pretty stoic or sassy person but he has been happier than before. 

##  **“Yes, some rest that will be considering the fact my ribs will be pushed together for the dress or suit tomorrow. I’ll surprise you melethron.”**


	2. Tough travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can you write a Thorin x reader imagine where he’s kinda mad at you for whatever reason, so for revenge, troughout the day, he keeps teasing you or whispering dirty things in your ear knowing you can’t react since the company is around. You can end it however you like!”

You sighed as he decided to ignore you yet again. He was angry of course. He hated elves and the moment he saw you and Legolas together, was the last straw for him. Perhaps it was because you never told him were you would go and he would hear this story one way or another.  
  
Yet it annoyed you as Thorin was jealous of it. You two were just friends. After all visiting was a must when the one who had set you up with Thorin was living with the elves. She was a wingwoman for you and you for her with Thranduil. It wasn’t needed since he was always quite cold with your friend but there were some signs of something brewing up.  
  
It was dark and slowly getting colder as well. There was a big bonfire and the guys were laughing. You enjoyed their company a lot. But Thorin wasn’t smiling at all. He sat opposite of you with a grumpy face.   
  
It wasn’t your fault he jumped to conclusions and thought you and Legolas were flirting, while in reality he was teaching you some elvish in case you ever needed it, knowing that Thorin would never learn it because of the past.  
  
It was understandable but it was just a back-up plan. Perhaps some day they would have needed it and god knows the dwarves wouldn’t need it.  
  
“Thorin? Are you okay?” You asked softly as you sat next to him. This would be a short break on the way before going to the hobbit. All were travelling together only some would later go their own way. To go faster they said. He was ignoring you for a little bit before he talked. “Yes, we are alright my love.” There was a misschievous glint in his eyes, You should have known there and then.

“ **Yamurmâ**!*” He said and everyone began packing their stuff. It was fast and soon the walk began again. There was a lot of laughing and smiles, it felt good to all be back together again. 

* * *

_You and Thorin had been together for years, it almost felt like you knew him since your childhood. But truth is you met him when you were out in the woods, just an human adult. You were tracking a beast with some of your hunting skills your mom had taught you. It was a boar, an adult and by the size of the footprints, bigger than most. Perhaps it was your own stupidity to not check if anyone was around._

_All those men were around the boar as it turned to each side, to find an escape. But those people were not humans but dwarves. A soft sound left your mouth but they didn’t seem to notice as they were teasing the beast. Untill it had enough and ran. It was sliced by all kinds of weapons, blood pouring out of its wound. It was horrible to see. An animal for food should be killed of quickly to not feel any pain._

_And such the beast ran for someone who wasn’t playing that much of attention. “KILI!” One of the dwarves let out in a panic. You breathed out and relaxed your arm as you prepared to end the suffering of the beast before hurting anybody. Then as you breathed out once more, you let go of the string and the arrow whizzed through the air, planting itself in the beasts heart if calculated correctly._

_The boar fell to the ground, sliding for a bit before stopping in front of the dwarf that had been called Kili. “Nice shot Fili.” He gulped and looked around. “That wasn’t him.” A low voice said and you made eye contact with the dwarf. You presumed he was the leader, his eyes were cold as he held eye contact, his voice low._

_“Perhaps I should introduce myself, I am (y/n) who just saved your ass and please don’t taunt your next prey like that. They may be animals but” You said while walking towards the boar. “They deserve a painless death.” You pulled  the arrow out of it’s lifeless body. “Keep it, I have no use for the boar.”_

_**Needles to say, Thorin was suspicious and you being quite curious was something that brought you closer… eventually.** _

* * *

“ **Taradmizu.** *” Thorin whispered and you blushed slightly. “ **Aktibi zûr sakhafi.** *” You sighed and looked around. Too many people were around to act on it. “Is this the punishment I get for you being jealous?” You asked softly. It would only embarress you further if they even heard what you and Thorin were saying in their secret dwarven language.

“ **Satthiye mushug.*** ” You looked to the sides, trying to cool yourself down and not think about what things he had said. “You better stop it while we are with the other Thorin.” He just looked so smug, you could just tell even from only seeing the side of his face. “What have I even done to deserve this.” You let out and rode a little bit faster. 

Kili and Fili had already left the group. Just like Bifur, Bombur and Bofur. Only 7 dwarves, Thorin excluded, remained. Soon their way would part. “ **Sasakhabiya abnâmul**.*” The heat creeping up was getting back worse and worse. 

“You’ll be a dead man when we are alone Thorin, I will kick your ass.” You said teasingly to him. “I know you can fight well, but remember who has more experience here.” You snorted. “Skills can overcome experience~” You said in a sing songy voice. “Would love to see you try, my love.” He said smirking.

* * *

A day has passed and you remained with your loved one, Balin and Dwalin. Soon they would leave as well. A small fire was almost burning out..  “We will set out soon after the meat from out hunt has been cooked.” You nodded and began to think. “Has Gandalf marked our meeting place yet?” Thorin nodded. “Yes, he has, we are a 2 days away from it, we will be there soon and then we shall our thief.” 

Balin had left so the trio stayed. “I wonder who we will have to help is? Will it be a warrior or someone sneaky. I think sneaky would be the best.” You let out. “Yes lad, that way we can use them as bait or some sort of distraction to get out throne back.” Truth be told, you were worried for whoever would have been marked by Gandalf. Perhaps they had a family or someone to leave behind. Would they even agree with the contract the dwarves had prepared.

“ **Iztoz osh rost ubas dîtmod kab dust em alod mëklul*** ” You had enough of this dirty whispering inside your ear, his beard a bit tickeling on your back. “ **Harkulul! Nê azrali d’ aklut nidarinkhadi!*** ” You said loudly, causing Dwalin too look back to you two. “Perhaps you two should speak in this language, I do no favor the thought of other people learning the excistence of our secret language.” He huffed out. 

Soon he left you as well and you and Thorin had a chance to really talk it out. No punishment. No meddeling. Just you and him.

* * *

“Tell me, why are you doing this Thorin, I like these compliments but for you to talk so dirty to me in the company of your brothers.” He took a deep breath. “You were hanging around a lot with that elf. Legolas. I do not like the Elves, they left us to die the moment we needed them in the battle.” Yes, you had heard the story of how the elven king, Thranduil had left them to die, glancing before retreating.

“Well I can’t visit my friend there, she is way too busy as she is very important, the only way I can see how she is, is by talking to her son who I can see every now and then. I know you despise those elves but not all of them are bad. Not every child is like their father or mother.” He hated how you were right. He didn’t want to admit he was jealous.

“You know I would never do anything with an elf, when i got my husband here, with an handsome face and the best personality a woman could wish for, oh so mysterious~” You teased to lighten the mood. And it worked as you saw him crack into a smile.

##  **_“I will trust you on your word, after all, why wouldn’t I.” There was a soft and tender kiss shared between the two of you.  
_** ** _“Now let’s go and find our thief.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Yamurmâ = Let’s get a move on!
> 
> *2 Taradmizu = I’ve been watching you.
> 
> *3 Aktibi zûr sakhafi. = I know how you feel.
> 
> *4 Satthiye mushug = You drive me crazy
> 
> *5 Sasakhabiya abnâmul. = You look beautiful
> 
> *6 Iztoz osh rost ubas dîtmod kab dust em alod mëklul = Remember how you screamed my name a few days ago
> 
> *7 Harkulul! Nê azrali d’ aklut nidarinkhadi! = Enough! I don’t want to hear anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Seron = Lover (I used this instead of Melethron (m) or Melethril (f) since it’s supposed to be Gender neutral)
> 
> melethron = lover (masculine)
> 
> Bereth = spouse (f, i couldnt find a gender neutral version)
> 
> Nin mel, if cin are breg then mín tur- post hi dú an mín beleg aur = My love, if you are quick then we can rest this night for our great day


End file.
